Felicia Valentine
Felicia Valentine (フェリシア バレンタイン ferishia barentain) is an intensely passionate, hot blooded, prideful woman dead set on carrying the standard of honorable warrior to its highest peak along with her desire to be looked at as the strongest mage in the world. Even at a young age she had quite a lot to prove, as she had trouble containing her emotions always showing them on her sleaves, often getting her into fights with just about anyone who disagrees with her even older adults but even they have trouble dealing with her as she was very resourceful and despite her hot blooded nature she never once got into a fight she couldn't at least come out saying I at least hurt my opponent just as badly. The Valentine family creed is one she grew up believing in to this very day the creed of Live with Honor, Die with glory. Her family itself are renowned warriors and guardians known alternatively as the Praetorian Order and is an organization not well known even inside its home country, but the legends of their tales gives hope to those who need it. At the age of 15 she and a cadre of other gifted young mages were kidnapped in an incident that became linked to Verdant's time of crisis although she has no memory of how she was captured in the first place. She luckily was able to outwit the guards of the group that captured the cadre of mages and free them despite the shackles that restrained her magic usage. As she went on to prove herself she had a fateful encounter with Lorenza Cyrus who she got into a fight with rather dire consequences as Lorenza in a rare spot of rage stabbed Felicua in the chest with a spear crafted from her Weapon Magic with enough power to pierce through her armor and then her, and as a last act of defiance Felicia herself managed to cut down Lorenza with her sword Mauer in its awakened state leaving Lorenza with a deep gash across her chest. They only stopped fighting when the blood loss finally got to the both of them causing them to pass out, in a way they couldn't determine who went down first as they both were on their knees headbutting the other in an unconcious state, luckily a passing Purple Phoenix mage passing treated their injuries so they wouldn't die to their injuries. This unknown result burned hot inside of Felicia's heart as she had just found a rival worthy of her respect and energy to cross blades with, swearing to be the one to top her as well as to follow her to the ends of the planet to settle the score with her starting a strange rivalry one passerby almost confused with a budding romance. Appearance Felicia Valentine has the appearance of a young woman in her late teens with a slender physique, soft skin, and green eyes. She has "finely textured" blonde hair that seems "as if sprinkled with gold dust." Her face shows some signs of naivety and displays elegance. She commonly appears dressed in a military-styled red dress with a translucent portion in the front of the lower skirt. She claims the dress itself is not see-through, but rather she is letting people see. She has various versions of this outfit in different colors although in red is the only color in which part of her dress is translucent. One of her primary requip armors covers her completely in thick armor that entirely wraps her small frame. The single mass of steel and her face-covering helm conceal both her race and gender, so those seeing her face are often surprised by her being female. She has a wide range of outfits she does own and the confidence to wear every single one of them in a situation fitting that particular setting. Her chest and back are covered in scars ranging from sword slashes, stabs, and old wounds that have long since healed over, they are usually not visible due to Felicia's clothes covering them. Personality Felicia Valentine is in many ways easy to get along with all things considered, should one chose their words carefully in the presence of Felicia she is bound to view them in a positive light this is largely due to how easy she can be to read on an emotional level. She can easily be described as an emotional rollercoaster one that is exceptionally prideful, passionate, and stubborn to a fault in proving her point. She furthermore has a strong sense of justice and chivalry honor that make her a paragon of her family's order the Praetorian Knights. Its hard exactly to pinpoint why exactly she gives so much passion into what she does as her answers are never the same as the previous, the overarching theme to her answers usually indicate she just likes being passionate due to her strong beliefs in both herself and the creed she follows. Her family creed while being contradictory at times the primary code of the creed that she follows is the Praetorian Empress creed stating she must always strive to stand at the top to protect country, allies, and family above all else she doesn't particularly enjoy talking about her families many contradictory creeds because for one she isn't technically supposed to share them to individuals outside of her family, and furthermore she tends to exaggerate them causing it to become embarrassing when she becomes teased about them. She loves and likes many things with no particular fear or dislike of anything in particular, this is largely due to the fact that she understands both the necessity of such resources and tools that valuables, possessions, animals, and insects are to the world and as a result how can she hate them let alone fear them. She even lacks any fear of death as she has come to death's door no less then three times, one at the hands of an unknown dark mage she can't recall, a masked duo of swords that bore the mark of Dragon Gunfire, and at the hands of Lorenza. While she has no fear of dying herself she isn't quite fond of the idea of taking the lives of others as this would dishonor her in her eyes, to take away potential rivals, friends, or even random strangers is horrendous to her as a result she usually tries to heal those she cuts down in defeat, at least until the point where they aren't in critical condition. Her greatest flaw is how easy it is to provoke her into a fight, and unless shes properly prepared to fight before hand she lets her emotions run wild anger, wrath, pride get the better of her, and if an opponent is keen enough to agitate her into unwise moves she could take unnecessary damage due to her ego going wild. Synopsis History Equipment Tränen-Felicia Valentine's scarlet long sword is a hand-crafted crimson blade she forged this one herself with some careful guidance from members of her family to make sure she didn't burn down the forge in the process of making the sword. This was the first of two specially designed blades that she made during her teen years with the guidance of her parents, this blade bears of the color roses its design exotic in its ability to clash with Felicia's enemies. The blade is quite fast despite its size and reach allowing her to quickly clash with incoming attacks, deflecting them away from her person and attack her opponents. What makes the blade special is the mark it leaves with what it makes contact with is marked with a crimson rose, what makes this mark special is that it acts like a homing mark for her magics to home in on. Mauer-Felicia Valentine's ornate, sparkling white silver sword adorned with splendid decorations, the second specially designed blades Felicia designed the sister blade to Tränen. This sword was built with one idea in mind, power overwhelming strength. This blade was built specifically to show off Felicia's immense and overwhelming aura and power and potentially convert some on it into a devestating red slash the color of her aura. This sword as Felicia claims has no equal even Lorenza had trouble dealing with Mauer when first clashing against it, but its flaw is easy to spot to a trained eye, the sword is exceptionally taxing on its wielder granting exponential power at a much higher cost then normal blades. Furthermore prolonged utilization of this blade can kill Felicia if shes drained far beyond her limits. This is only ever an issue for when she ignites the blade, or in otherwords activates it allowing it to do what its specially made to do. Magic & Abilities Immense Magical Powers- Felicia has substantial capacity along with what can only be described as a near limitless pool of ethernano to call upon, its almost inhuman the capacity she possesses. She is also noted by rune knights that have scouted her to at least potentially be at guild ace level but this isn't entirely clear as of yet. Her aura is notably red in color and very rarely golden in color the sheer pressure her aura can put out is quite enough to surprise anyone not prepared for it. *Second Origin Activation- when her already immense magical power isn't enough she can activate her Second Origin Allowing her to tap into more power. She obtained it when an unknown arc of time user helped her out by unlocking it, placing it under a pact that she can activate to access the power hidden away by it in her second origin. Enhanced Speed & Strength- Felicia is well known for her speed and mobility, her speed is very quick, capable of going from one side of town to the next side of town in a few minutes. Her speed is often augmented by magic allowing her to quickly cover a lot of ground with not much wasted effort. She is easily capable of creating slight afterimages to pull off sleights of hands during card games, or just in general to get a quick drop on her opponent. Her strength is also incredible as well capable of carrying great many tables and even a stone column with little effort. Her speed is noted to increase tremendously when she removes her armor as it weighs her down significantly being very tremendously heavy armor. Her speed is further boosted if she utilizes her lightning magic to accelerate her speed further. *Reduced Earth- is a basic high-speed movement technique, developed long before magic became commonplace; effectively, through the user slamming their foot upon earth ten times in a split second, they are capable of kicking off the ground in the blink of an eye and live up to the technique's name of "reduced earth" as the technique shrinks the distance between the user and their target in a split second. Immense Endurance- Felicia's endurance and defense are quite incredible assets all by themselves as well. She is known to be able to take quite a number of punches before going down. Her stamina too is hard to pinpoint an exact limit she just springs back up after a knockout and continues like it was just a mild inconvenience. While impressive it does not mean she is invincible and if she sustains too many injuries even with her immense will and stamina she would be hard pressed to get up. This being one of her stronger points she is quite hard to keep down even her willpower is insane capable of resisting even the most potent of illusions and poisons through force of will alone, her will to live being exceptionally strong as well. Enhanced Reflexes- Felicia can be known to be quite quick on her feet when the time is right, even going far and beyond human limitations dodging sword strikes within mere seconds before they make contact, even going as far as dodging multiple attacks at the same time with a level of precision that could only be described as insane. Her flexibility is also quite impressive and due to her training is quite capable of predicting strikes that come at her in seconds of them connecting. Her instincts even are a surprise to see during her fight with Lorenza right when she was about to be stabbed fatally with the spear that would no doubt pierce her armor, she unconciously shifted her body so that the spear would avoid key vitals to avoid a truly fatal blow. Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant- Felicia is quite dangerous in hand to hand combat, with her speed and strength she is well known for her mastery of hand to hand combat as well as her skilled nature with her weapons. If her opponent is not paying attention they could suffer sever damages to their being as a result. Her martial art is famous for its river like nature, and its hurricane like strength. She views her body as an extension of an overarching blade that lies within her, carving through her opponents defenses with quick blade like thrusts into her opponents guard. Her form is largely revolved around her armor, her body, and whatever is threatening to connect an attack to her frame and usually through instinct alone can tell her exactly the best course of action to take to disarm her opponent of whatever weapon they are using on her, or to knock them on the ground using their own momentum against them. Master Weapon User- Felicia was trained quite intensely through her teenage life in the art of combat by the Praetorian Order as well as her family there is no blade or weapon she has not at least practiced with to exist with the exception of rare weapons that would not be known to her. She is most well known for her sword skills but she seems quite adept with really any kind of weapon she can see a use for in a fighting situation. One of her most keen and renown abilities is her ability to practically pick up whatever weapon is presented to her and within minutes understand its weight, reach, and versatility in combat this has allowed her a grand understanding of weaponry and how to disarm weapons from someone by merely observing them utilize the weapon against a training dummy, she was notably able to disarm Vivian the guild ace of Purple Phoenix which took a considerable amount of trial and error to pull off but this feat did impress Vivian and nearby mages. Keen Intelligence- Felicia possesses a keen strategic mind she can formulate great plans of action to defeat her opponents with quick efficiency. She uses her intellect well to see how things function how they work, and how they could break if she ever so needed to destroy things. Her strategies are intricate and often have multiple layers to them and utilizing them can be very effective in concept. Her intelligence is not to be underestimated not for a second. Keen Medical Expertise-Felicia through various brushes with death and injury, eventually forced her to reconcile a path to practice the medical arts herself as she has no interest in learning any sort of healing magic but understands the importance of treating and caring for an injured body. Through personal experience and through the act of learning she has accumulated a solid amount of medical knowledge to use in the case of emergencies, so that in the event she or someone she encounters is injured she can tend to the injury. She also carries medical supplies in the pocket dimension she uses for her requip magic, allowing her to at the very least treat up from the most minor of scratches to major wounds on someone. This also has the added benefit of an added familiarity of the human body, allowing her knowledge in how to quickly take down opponents by fundamentally disabling her opponent should the opportunity present itself to her. She also has a considerable amount of knowledge about toxins able to identify symptoms and counteract them when she discovers them in others. Sword Magic-The user starts by channeling Eternano directly into a specially constructed magic blade that causes a chain reaction to the sword, having the blade alter it's entire structure until it reaches an unstable form of metal and magic, allowing the person to manipulate it into a solid shape that can also engage the spell that the user sees fit to use. In some cases, when the person condenses the unstable structure, they often add their own elemental affinity magic, allowing for the user of elemental sword spells to be created through the effective means of the user. During the time after the sword spell is used, the Eternano is immediately ejected from the blade, allowing the unstability, the result from the Eternano, to cease and transform the blade back to it's normal shape. However, there are certain risks to using this magic as it takes much mental focus and incredible magic control in order to allow the blade to be altered in it's solid shape, and to be controlled in it's unstable form. When the user often attempts to make any spell, their hand is to remain on the hilt at all time, due to the fact that unless the Eternano is controlled and is kept at a steady flow into the blade, the blade will simply revert back to it's normal shape while the Eternano is simply ejected outward. *Sword Pressure- When performing the Sword Pressure technique, the user swings forward with their sword, swinging the blade so swiftly that it seems that the user is able to utilize air itself to slice enemies, focusing a current of wind to the point where it takes on a sharp edge, which the user launches at foes; sending it through the air towards the user's enemy. It is a powerful blade of pressure that appears as faint ripples of wind that is launched towards the foe at high speeds; this attack enables the user to assault things which are out of their sword's range, sending slashes which fly through the air itself; and can even remain floating in it until the right moment to slash. The person struck by the sword pressure is assaulted by countless invisible blades which happens so fast that they would normally be unable to properly react in time, carving up their body. Also, the strong wind power will blow away all incoming projectile weapons and will even make the opponent unable to stay on their feet; this technique possesses enough power to slice down many trees in a forest. This technique can deflect both physical and sound wave attacks and attack at the same time, making it both an offensive and defensive technique. These blades of wind possess incredible range and devastating power; and at its highest level of mastery, the sword pressure is capable of cutting through barriers of magical energy; and they can even remain floating within the air until the right minute to slash. *Sword Beam- Felicia infuses her sword with her magical energy, condensing it to its utmost limit, converging at a singular point—the tip of the sword; intensifying the kinetic energy that is about to be released by convergence and acceleration. This process can take from about half a second to a full minute, depending on the her preferences or the properties of the blade; the caster is capable of compressing even more of their magical energy upon their sword to achieve a higher level of power. In any case, once this process has been completed, at the instant of the slash, Felicia swiftly releases the magical energy compressed upon the blade which magnifies the slash attack, unleashing it in the form of a wave of energy that flies forward at high speeds. The principal use of Sword Beam is to strike at adversaries outside of the sword's range, effectively nullifying the claim that swords are meant for close-range combat only. In any case, the Sword Beam spell, without any modifications, is extremely powerful, as it possesses great force that enables the user to unleash large-scale damage and destruction. *'Sword Dance'-Felicia begins the spell by creating copies of swords that float around her spinning, they follow around Felicia until she motions or commands them to do something like blocking, or even going at someone. This allows Felicia to attack and defend using the created copies of swords that are floating around her. These copies are destructible and once destroyed they lose form and are no longer a threat. *'Curtain Call'-Felicia begins the spells by taking one of her blades and slashing across the terrain surrounding her, causing smoke and debris to rise up obscuring the vision of her opponent and obstruct their path. This spell also ignites the blade as Felicia uses the smoke to her advantage rises up the curtains of uncertainty and delivers a cleaving blow to her opponents midsection, whenever fighting sentient opponents she often aims for the more non-vital areas with her sword to avoid a fatal blow, but if she was fighting a golem or a non-sentient creature this attack is capable of cleaving her opponent in two, as when she used this on a steel golem her strike managed to cleave through both its arm and midsection with little effort as the steel golem turned to rose petals as it fell defeated. *'Rose Petal Storm'-Felicia uses this spell alongside her crimson sword Tränen creating what initially seem to be rose petals in large numbers that go to surround her opponent, these petals are in actuality tiny blades and contain the same power that a regular sword would have as well creating a storm of blades for Felicia's opponent to deal with. *'Blade Kenpo'- This spell allows Felicia to use her own body as a blade by coating her hands of legs in an aura that acts like a blade allowing her to clash with swords using her own body without much risk of getting cut. The only real problem with this spell is that if she is not careful she could land a fatal wound of her opponent by using it abruptly without the need for it. *'Elemental Influsion'-Felicia costs her swords in an element usually fire or lightning to boost the performance of her weapons allowing her to add elemental damage to her sword strikes. *'Delayed Impact'-Felicia utilizing any of her weapons, lands a strike onto her opponents guard leaving a mark of a pinpoint on what she is striking. This can be repeated and landed as many times as she feels necessary and depending on the strength of her opponents guard she unveils the spells true potential, with a snap of her fingers the pinpoint marks she's successfully landed activates applying a strong strike all at the same time wherever the mark has been landed with devastating results. The mark itself is transparent and not easily noticeable as its generally meant to be a surprise attack. Lightning Magic-In order to manifest Lightning Magic, the user is able to modify their eternano and magical energy into that of electrons, which they can alter the movement of, allowing them to use almost any electricity based power; controlling, generating, and absorbing electric fields; utilizing electricity, but more specifically, lightning, as a form of offense and defense. The user is able to generate these elements from their body, and manipulate them, giving them the ability to channel and manipulate electricity through their body. However, unlike other types of Elemental Magic, users of Lightning Magic are also capable of utilizing lightning from a distance, such as from the ground near them, or down from the sky. Lightning attacks work by electrocuting the opponents to various degrees, and there are spells that are said to be capable of completely paralyzing enemies, due to the extremely high voltage of the electricity employed in their use. Because of the high amounts of light produced with its use, Lightning Magic can also be utilized to blind opponents, albeit for a short amount of time. *'Lightning Body'-Felicia covers her body in lightning, greatly increasing her speed, and, effectively, turning her into an actual lightning bolt, thereby granting her great flexibility and maneuverability. *'Lightning Bolt'-Felicia fires a Lightning bolt at her opponents, these can travel at an intense speeds and strike with much force. *'Lightning Arc Bolt'- Felicia fires several bolts of lightning that arc towards her opponent to deliver a devastating shock. *'Lightning Jolt'- She enhances her martial art by utilizing her lightning magic to enhance the striking power of her strikes. *'Blitz Spear'- Felicia creating a spear out of pure lightning often colored the same as her aura she empowers her speed with lightning and at the speed of lightning unleashes a barrage of blows against her opponents with a lightning spear often outmaneuvering her opponents attempt at a defense by simply moving to the side to quickly jab here or there with her spear. *'Electric Overload'- Felicia sends immense waves of electricity into her opponents body to knock out her opponents neural system with electricity. *'Lightning Orb'-Felicia waving her hand creates several orbs made out of lightning as she sends them at her enemies at the speed of lightning they would try to arc into her opponent with a volt of pure electricity straight into her opponents body to try and knock them out. *'Railgun Toss'-Felicia utilizing any sort of object that is light enough for her to carry in one hand either rocks, metal bits, or even throwing knives charges them up with electricity and throws them at lightning speeds at her opponent with a significant amount of speed and power behind them they should cause significant damage to her targets should she hit. *'Blood Overdrive'-Felicia enhancing her power and speed utilizing the power of lightning, infused with her own blood drastically increasing her own lightning magic by utilizing her own being into it, causing her to be as fast as lightning for a time. She utilized this to overwhelm Lorenza by simply being faster then her, although despite it increasing her power it wasn't enough to overpower Lorenza's defenses. Furthermore she can't utilize this spell for long periods of time as if she does she risks losing consciousness and potentially death from blood loss. Fire Magic-Allows the user to control and manipulate the kinetic energy of magical particles to generate, control or absorb fire, being able to manipulate it for general purposes. As magic is well-known to be influenced by the willpower of those who can manipulate the particles that composes the concept, when inducing Fire Magic, the caster pulses their magical energy hewn from their Magic Origin outwards rather subtly, forcing domination over all eternano ambient within the atmosphere as they use their willpower in order to excite the movements of the eternano, increasing their thermal energy to the point that the particles strewn about throughout the vicinity spontaneously ignite, forming orange-red flames that burn exuberantly, flickering wildly and continuously as long as the caster has control over them. Skilled users can induce this process upon not only eternano in the vicinity, but also solid objects and even oxygen particles. Interestingly, more often than not, a user of Fire Magic harness the particles of the supernatural solely for the generation of fire; this makes one of the most basic magics a sharp contrast to the other forms of Elemental Magic, which usually involve already present sources of their element, though a caster of Fire Magic can also control or enhance flames nearby if given the chance. *'Fire Blast'- Felicia fires a blast of fire out of the palm of one of her hands, sending a fireball or stream of fire at her opponent aiming to scorch them to take them out of combat. *'Mock Fire Breath'-Felicia in a sort of mock fire dragon slaying roar fires a stream of fire out of her more to launch fire at her opponents. *'Fire Javelin'-Felicia creates several throw-able javelins using her fire magic to throw at her opponents aiming to impale them with a fiery javelin. *'Fire Bullets'- Felicia has her hands mimic the appearance of a gun, where she then unloads bullets from her fingers using her fire magic to propel fireballs in the shape of bullets at her enemies in a rapid pace, the speed of this spell is similar to that on an actual gun. *'Fiery Tempest'-Felicia creates several flaming spinning disks of fire then has them hover around her while she charges her enemy. These disks are thrown mid chase to pursue her opponents to try and reduce their movement speed after a successful strike against them. *'Judge:Breakpoint'-Felicia from her fists combined creates fire in them where she then launches it as a powerful column of fire at her target, capable of causing enormous damage and completely shattering a thick layer of stone floor. This attack is able to be launched in a very short time frame, catching even Lorenza off guard who barely managed to block it. *'Rosery Pillar of Hellfire'-Felicia points at a spot in the ground creating a magical circle and from it a devestating pillar of fire erupts from below it attempting to damage whatever is above it. This spell when used in combination with Tränen's rose mark that it leaves on objects it comes into contact with causes the circle to follow with the mark, so if the mark is on a persons clothes the magic circle would follow underneath them until either the mark is removed, or the magic circle underneath is destroyed. *'Whirlwind of Fiery Torment'-Felicia lighting up both her arms in blue flames before spinning around creating a fiery blue torrent of flames to scorch the terrain and her opponents in one swift move. The flames notably stick onto whatever they come into contact with the exception of those Felicia acknowledges as allies not harming them but instead harming enemies. This influences the area around her into a flaming hell on earth for those with the bad luck of facing her and driving her to use a scorched earth tactic. This spell once launched is almost completely out of Felicia's control once started, even starting a forest fire while she relentlessly hounded her opponent trying to defeat them. Weapon Magic-Alternatively referred to as Weapon-Make for its capabilities is an exceedingly basic form of Holder Magic that can be considered a variant of Metal-Make and/or Metal Magic and a type of Molding Magic and Summoning Magic not dissimilar from the likes of Smithing Magic which involves the creation of all forms of weapons, both short-range and long-range and armours in accordance to their imagination through the usage of eternano and magical energy as a fulcrum and hardening and forging it into any structure alloy-wise and form-wise, giving them almost unparalleled versatility in and out of combat, effectively generating tools out of thin air to use at any time. *'Reinforce'-Is a Weapon Magic spell that enables the user to push an selected item to its utmost limits, surpassing all limitations in order to quadruple its effectiveness. When performing Reinforce, the user gathers and condenses their magical energy upon an object of their choosing, using them to stabilize the coordinates and structure of the eternano and magical energy, as well as the atoms of an affected item, within a narrow area, with the energies filling the openings of the inner structure, resulting in the item receiving a massive boost in its parameters all across the board; effectively, Reinforce allows the user to add something to an object that is already complete, making what is already seen as good great, in other words, the spell 'reinforces' the potential of the item of the user's choice. This spell can works on almost everything- it is capable of augmenting the sharpness of a blade, which could enable the weapon to slice through any magical barrier like a hot knife through butter, and enhance the defensive capabilities of shields and armour, allowing a wearer to shrug off high-tier magical spells and harsh physical blows as if they were simply a cool breeze. It can also be harnessed on other things, such as reinforcing the stability of a building or increasing the tastiness of a bacon, lettuce, and tomato sandwich. Interestingly, Reinforce has almost infinite uses- to create a weapon, all the user needs to do is apply the spell on anything from a paper poster to a an actual weapon, and they'll get stronger. If the user wants to bolster their speed or strength, they can reinforce their legs and muscles/hands respectively. To give the user sniper sight, all they have to do is reinforce their eyes, granting them the ability to see as far as ten kilometers away. In the case of a living being, Reinforce would function similarly to the buffing spells of Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, boosting their physical capabilities- however, as living things will resist invasion of the user's magical energy, reinforcing someone else can be taxing on the user's magical energy. By the very nature of Weapon Magic, by using Reinforce, the caster is capable of altering the composition of an already-created weapon into another type of the weapon summoned, such as changing a lance that changes the size of anything it comes into contact with into halberds, a guandao, bardiches, or even more esoteric forms such as a scythe. However, for all its power bestowed upon the user by harnessing its might, Reinforce is known to have quite a few limitations which prevent it from being overly "broken" in a video game term; for one, when harnessing Reinforce, the user cannot add more to something; for example, the spell cannot enhance the impact of a bomb by adding another bomb alongside it- but rather, it would increase the area-of-effect of the explosion magically; everything reinforced simply has the potential of an object quadrupled, but nothing physical is added. *'Endless Weapons Forge'-Felicia using her Weapon Magic can create any weapon that comes to mind ranging from melee to ranged with various range of reach. This allows her to create weapons like swords, spears, lances, bows, knives, and guns as long as she knows what the weapon looks like and how it functions she can utilize this spell to create it to use in combat. *'Wrath of Hephaestus'-Felicia opens up several golden circles behind her, using her weapon magic she then begins launching an arsenal of weapons upon her enemies at practically the speed of lightning. The weapons fired vary from swords, lances, spears, axes, halberds, really any handheld weapon that Felicia has ever seen and can fathom are fired in this spell littering the field with weapons with the force to cleanly sever an arm in two they are incredibly dangerous to be targetted by this barrage as Felicia can control the radius in which the circles open up to even be omnidirectional to attack from all around her opponent to overwhelm her target in a blaze of bladed glory. Requip-Allows the user deposit and retrieve items in a personal pocket dimension that they can summon at any time. This is done by channeling their magic power into either their hand(s) or their entire body, focusing their energy until they reach out, either pushing their equipment into the dimension or pulling it back to their person with a concentrated flash of light. This process is quick enough to do in the midst of combat, switching equipment before continuing the combat sequence. She generally stores her armor and any miscellaneous supplies such as medical equipment in the pocket space, so she always has the opportunity to patch herself up in a pinch, or generally after a fight is done. *'Praetorian Tempest'-Felicia's lightest armor while being her fastest armor in her arsenal. This armor is for the most part very light and has almost no weight to it whatsoever, the only things that technically have any true weight behind them is the emerald colored armor pieces that make up parts of her chest armor, gauntlets, and shin guards, often connected by a green cloth like material that is resistant to the elements. This armor is light on defense being her most fragile set of armor she has in her possession, it makes up for that by granting her a decent speed boost, and a very basic ability to manipulate the element of wind using the staff that goes with the armor. She wields an emerald colored staff that has 2 strange talisman on the ends of the staff, with the marking of the element of wind adorned on each talisman. The staff is commonly used in combat to sweep Felicia's opponents off the ground or in general overwhelm them with a flurry of quick blows. *'Praetorian Knight'- Felicia's Praetorian armor that her family made for her to do battle in. This armor is by itself very advanced as the helmet can simply disengage and return to the main armor on the chest all without her having to make any sort of effort to remove the helmet, whats more its enchanted to be able to mask both her identity and voice making it virtually impossible to identify her without seeing her use requip to put on the armor, but if the helmet is down the enchantment turns off. The armor's main purpose is to provide a solid balance between strength and defense, strong to repel enemies attacking her, but also strong enough to protect Felicia from attacks. It isn't invincible though as a solid piercing weapon can easily pierce through the armor and reach her body, and can be destroyed through repeated powerful strikes to the armor. *'Praetorian Vindicator'-Felicia's most powerful armor and one of her favorite sets in her possession, The armor takes on a more form fitting look compared to other. Granting her silver gauntlets, a chest piece, and shin guards. On the chest piece are navy blue markings. Her cloths under the armor become a dark blue dress with golden outlines. Connecting the armor is a long white cape that insinuates her regal appearence, often adorned by a golden crown of sorts a symbol of her status within her family. She considers this armor her greatest achievement with how much work it took to get it in the first place and the honor it is to have it. This being Felicia's strongest armor it provides the best defense, mobility, and strength out of all her armors can provide along with an enchantment that makes it even more dangerous. This armor is capable of absorbing kinetic energy and allows Felicia to use this added kinetic energy to add more of a punch to her attacks, the more kinetic energy that is absorbed the more dangerous her own attacks can get. The downside is that it cannot limitlessly absorb kinetic energy and after the limit has been reached the energy is dispersed in an uncontrollable manner, furthermore the armor can't absorb magic but can block it to an extent. Trivia *Felicia Valentine's appearance is based off Artoria Pendragon, Mordred, Nero Claudius From Fate/Apocrypha, Fate Grand Order, Fate/Extra. Category:Gruntmaster26 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mage Category:Martial Artist Category:Swordswoman Category:Caster-Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Reminiscence